Venus Plaza
Venus Plaza is the centre of civilization on Venus Island, primarily because of its accessibility but also because of its functionality. The plaza is a circular open space, paved in a herringbone style, with a large fountain in the centre that lights up at night. One can sit on one of the number of benches dotted around the fountain, facing outwards. Surrounding the plaza are the core facilities of Venus Island. If entering the plaza from the west coast, one will find the Adonis Restaurant at the top of the plaza, the sports centre and island gymnasium on the right side of the plaza, and the laundrette and arcade on the left side of the plaza. A path leading to the lookout point exists between the arcade and the restaurant, and one can access the Terrace through the wide opening between the restaurant and sports centre. During the festive season, the plaza's fountain is turned off and enveloped with a giant Christmas tree, which will light up even brighter during the night. Plaza Facilities Main Facilities Virpl adonis.png|Adonis Restaurant|link=Adonis Restaurant Virpl sports.png|Sports Centre & Island Gym|link=Sports Centre Arcade The Arcade is home to a wide variety of different indoor activities. The building is divided in half; the left side is dedicated to arcade video games, whereas the right side has more recreational activities. The recreational side features a pool table, a table tennis table, and a table and some chairs in the corner where other games can be played. There is also a nearby shelf where a variety of different board games and other games are kept. Unlike the recreational side, the arcade side is dimly lit without any windows, and is instead lit up by the bright lights of the arcade games inside. There are a wide variety of arcade games on offer; racing games include Fast & Furious, Daytona USA, SEGA Rally, and Outrun 2009; shooting games include Ghost Squad, House of the Dead 4, Time Crisis 4, and Big Buck Hunter; other games include Dance Dance Revolution, Space Invaders, and an air hockey table. All arcade games mentioned support up to two players. Laundrette The laundrette is where all islanders wash their clothes, since their island homes do not feature washing machines. The building is small, as not much space is needed; a couple of benches are situated in the middle of the room, facing the eight washing machines on either side of the room. There is a room at the back for storing washing accessories, baskets, and cleaning products. There is also a table on one's left as one enters the building, which holds a number of different old magazines - these were kindly donated (left there) by other islanders who did not want to keep them anymore. Footpath The footpath, going by no other especial name, is a paved path leading from Venus Plaza - accessible between the arcade and Adonis Restaurant - to the lookout point on a cliff by the coastline. It takes around five minutes or so to walk down this path, assuming you are walking slowly, or less if you are a brisk walker. The footpath has no especial attractions available as one travels on it, although it does pass through some beautiful, wide-open fields of grass, foliage, and flora. Category:Locations